


Hear You

by Zenniet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Magnus is a lot more skilled in the berth than Optimus thought.Request details: Dirty talk from Magnus, Shy Optimus, Valve fingering and Valve and Spike Interfacing.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Hear You

Optimus felt like he should be regretting this, like he should be thinking of getting out while he can. He  _ felt like he should _ , but he didn’t. He wanted everything but. He wanted to keep following Magnus to his room. He wanted to keep his servo wrapped up by Magnus’. He definitely wanted to keep seeing this assertiveness from his old second in command. Back on Cybertron, and even in their previous time on Earth, Ultra Magnus was never so forward. It was only when he had initiated their relationship (Ultra Magnus, the  _ conformist,  _ initiated a relationship with his  _ superior _ ) that he came to be more forward, he spoke his needs and wants, most of which were a lot more lustful that Optimus had expected. And Optimus was more than happy to oblige.

That was what they going to take care of right now.

Magnus had pulled him aside and made Optimus lean down so he could no-so-sneakily tell him all the things he wanted to do to him. It took everything in Optimus’ power to not power his cooling fans on right there in front of his whole team. Then, in another move Optimus never would have expected him to make, for the remainder of the day, Magnus commed Optimus and continued to tell him a wide array of lewd acts that he intended to perform on him. Some Optimus had never even heard of, and it left him confused as to why  _ Magnus _ of all bots knew them. He made a mental note to ask for some explanations, and possible even a demo or two.

But now, as the day finally neared its conclusion, Optimus was finally granted the opportunity to leave his team and leave his position of leadership all together as he absconded to Magnus’ room. Magnus single-mindedly walked ahead of him, and Optimus knew from experience that if Magnus didn’t focus solely on putting one pede in front of the other he wouldn’t even make it to his room before pushing Optimus up against the corridor wall.

His servos were surprisingly steady as Magnus punched in the code to his door. They were both greeted by the miraculous sound of the door accepting the code and sliding open, Magnus immediately restarting his movements, once again dragging Optimus to his berth room.

The room was immaculate as ever, Optimus could never find anything to fault his second over. The berth was clean, there was nothing on the floor that shouldn’t be there, and not a single object was out of place. Sometimes Optimus felt bad about the mess he was sure to bring whenever Magnus leg him in here. Though, Magnus turning to face his partner for what felt like the first time that evening, Optimus saw in his lust-dark optics that he was more than welcome in the room, to make whatever mess he did.

Optimus sat down on the edge of the berth, at the foot of it. A little too stiff, still a little high strung from the day’s events. It was usual for the Prime, and somehow it fell to  _ Magnus _ of all mechs to get him to relax.

“You don’t have to be the leader of the Autobots around me, Optimus.” Magnus lifted one knee and placed it on the berth between Optimus’ thighs. The Prime immediately spread his legs, taking the wordless command. The berth sunk with his weight when he leaned back and propped himself up on his elbows. His optics glowed that bright, inquisitive, excited blue that they always did at the beginning of the night. With a light tap to his chest, Optimus let himself lay the rest of the way down on the berth.

He pushed himself up to the head of the berth as Magnus drew closer to him.

“How do you want me?” Magnus purred, kissing Optimus’ jawline. Optimus answered by guiding Magnus’ lips to his own and spreading his legs just a little bit wider. Optimus felt Magnus smile, such a rarity that was only ever bestowed upon him and him alone. Magnus knew that he wouldn’t ever get a verbal response to that question; Optimus was always too shy to say anything so dirty. That is why Magnus took it upon himself to be as  _ filthy _ as he could.

“And what does that mean?” Magnus’ servo stroked down Optimus’ waist and across his pelvic plating. “You want my digits?” He tapped one digit against Optimus’ dark interface panel and it instantly shifted aside for him. Magnus shifted to sit back a bit more, and Optimus did something he always did whenever he could. He took Magnus’ prosthetic claw in his own servo and brought it to his lips, giving it a soft kiss before allowing his partner to continue. Why Optimus continuously performed such an act confused Magnus, but it always set his spark spinning and had the benefit of somehow calming Optimus down.

Magnus pressed the underside of his middle digit against Optimus’ already slick valve pleats before slowly pressing in the entirety of that digit. Magnus watched as Optimus’ valve hungrily took his digit, the red biolights pulsing lazily. Optimus bit his lip, optics half lidded as Magnus pleasured the sensors inside of him. He could overload just from that one digit, but Magnus never stopped there. He easily pushed in another, then a third into the larger mech’s valve. Optimus took it easily, his valve far from constricting the digits, but the way he reacted would have made anybody think differently. His helm was already rocked back, lips parted in soft gasps, optics shut. 

“Do you enjoy having my digits inside of you?” Magnus said before capturing Optimus’ lips with his own once more. He pumped his digits in and out of the other’s valve in a near lazy rhythm. He wanted to hear Optimus needy before giving him an overload. “I know you do. I know you were thinking about this all day, even around the rest of the team. How dirty, Optimus.” His voice was low and purring, just like his engine. The flush that colored Optimus’ cheeks could have been bright enough to cast a glow on his plating as well.

“I was thinking about it as well,” Magnus noted, kissing Optimus’ jaw, “I was thinking about getting to have you around my digits, around my  _ spike _ .” He dropped down to kiss Optimus’ neck cabling before nipping it, making the Prime shiver. “Tell me what  _ you _ want, Optimus.”

“Mmngh- f-frag,” Optimus said, barely above a whisper.

“What was that?”

“More, p-please,” He refused to meet Magnus’ gaze, servos balling up in fists against the berthsheets. 

“More what, Optimus?” Magnus pulled back from leaving little love marks on Optimus’ neck cabling so he could feign a confused expression. Optimus’ lips pulled to a fine line, hesitant to say anymore.

“Your… Your digits, please, Magnus.” His vocalizer sounded like it was giving up on him, soft and trembling. 

“My what?” 

“Your digits, Magnus! Please, I need- _ ah! _ ” His whole body tensed and his optics went wide when Magnus suddenly thrust his digits hard and deep into Optimus, jabbing at his sensitive ceiling node. Optimus immediately melted with a low groan, helm falling back.

“Oh, is that what you wanted?” Magnus rubbed roughly at Optimus’ ceiling node with his digit tips, pressing the heel of his palm to his exterior node. He slipped down to bring his mouth to Optimus’ neglected exterior node, pressing a sloppy open mouthed kiss to it. His glossa swirled around it while he rocked his digits into Optimus’ accepting channel.

“Magnus,  _ Magnus _ , yes yes yes, oh frag!” Optimus gasped, his shyness giving way to his need. His servo flew down to hold Magnus’ helm, holding him in place. His valve walls fluttered and squeezed Magnus’ probing digits. One more rough stroke against his ceiling node, and the graze of Magnus’ dentae against his exterior node, had the Prime slamming into his overload with a wail. His whole body tensed, curling forward while his hips canted and rutted against Magnus’ face. The dutiful second didn’t let up as lubricant welled up and out around his digits, staining the berthsheets. It was only when Optimus flopped back down onto the berth, frame trembling, did Magnus slow then stop his ministrations.

He gave the Prime hardly a second to regulate his vents before he pounced, kissing him again. Optimus was still slack, just the slightest bit hazy from his overload, but he kissed back as best he could. He did manage to register the blunt head of Magnus’ spike against his mesh petals and moaned softly against the other, giving him the go ahead.

Magnus forced his entire length into his partner at one, instantly setting a brutal pace that had the bearth creaking and Optimus near screaming. His hips slammed into Optimus’, and Optimus grabbed desperately at Magnus’ body, servos squeezing hard at his forearms. 

“M-Ma- agnus!” He cried out, another overload taking him by surprise as it ripped through his frame. Magnus slowed his pace a tad when he felt the frenzied clenching of the other’s valve around him, but picked back up shortly after. He leaned down, pressing his front to Optimus’, which the Prime seemed to appreciate if his hurry to wrap his arms around his partner was anything to go by. 

Magnus pressed his lips to Optimus’, but Optimus couldn’t stop the sharp, staccatoed moans that left him if he wanted to. His moans quickly dissolved into sobs as he hit another hard overload. His legs squeezed hard around Magnus and his processor spun. He focused entirely on the powerful sensation and pleasure that rocketed through his frame. It was  _ amazing _ .

Magnus rarely saw Optimus in such a pleasure-drunk state as this, simply loosely kissing back, moaning, sobbing, holding onto him and allowing himself to feel the hard shocks of charge that raced in his circuits. 

Seeing Optimus like that, and knowing that it was because of  _ him _ had Magnus’ charge mounting. His engine roared, snarling an aggressive note as he thrust hard into Optimus one more time before overloading hard into him, coating and filling his trembling channel with his transfluid. Optimus cried out, finally separating his lips from Magnus’ as he hit one more overload. Optical fluid finally spilled down his cheeks, his grip on Magnus enough to dent his plating. Magnus was too lost in his own climax to notice, though.

The two lost track of how long they lay panting against each other before Magnus finally pulled out and watched as his transfluid dripped from Optimus’ valve.

“How are you feeling, Optimus?” Magnus asked, a soft smile on his face. Optimus nodded and patted the spot on the berth next to him.

“Good. Tired.” He laughed softly. “But very good.”

“That’s…” Magnus cut himself off as he took the spot next to Optimus. “I’m glad.” Optimus looked like he had a weight lifted off of him.

“Where did-” Optimus let his question trail off. He supposed that he may have just been inexperienced, rather than Magnus being ahead of the curve. Being a Prime did take most of his time, after all.

“I wasn’t always ‘Ultra Magnus, Second in Command of the Autobots’, Optimus.” Magnus laughed. “I can teach you some things, if you’d like.” He pressed a quick kiss to Optimus’ lips, “But you need to recharge first.”

Optimus nodded, falling asleep rather quickly. Magnus was hesitant to join him, he didn’t want this night to be over, but tomorrow did give him an opportunity to try new things, and to see Optimus like this again. He’d embrace that opportunity whenever he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request! Find out how to request stuff from me [here!](https://zenniet.tumblr.com/post/189864077750/how-to-request)


End file.
